


Night Transformation

by GhostBlue29157



Category: Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cat, Cats, Demon, F/M, Hates, Night, Night mentors rin, Plot Twists, Rins, Transformation, also....Yukio, i like cats, severely, time killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostBlue29157/pseuds/GhostBlue29157
Summary: While Rin fights Amaimon he unlocks his demon animal form: a cat. Now on the run from the Grigori Rin has no choice but to find Night to help Rin control his powers.





	1. Human into Demon cat

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to write this later,but I thought it would be better to just write it already before I lost interest. I do plan to make some sequels later wheter or not this story becomes popular because I write these for fun! I started writing the fight between amaimon and Rin first because its easier to write about.

I knew everything would change once I pulled Kurikara out. There was no going back so I slowly unsheathed Kurikara wondering what my friends will think now that they know I'm the son of Satan. But I'll have to think about that later as saving my friends from Amarion is my top priority.

I drew amaimons attention by taunting amaimon "you got me so here I am!" amaimon jumped up to me so I began swinging my sword wildly. After running out of room on the rock we jumped high in the air at the same time. I went into a soumersaulte while in the air using my tail as a weapon hitting Amaimon Extremely hard on his head.

I threw a giant wave of flames at Amaimon hoping to burn him. I somersaulted him again with my tail instinctively slaming down hard on his back. I went back to stab him through his heart with Kurikara hoping this will finally kill him.

During my attempt to kill Amaimon I failed to notice that Amaimon pulled my tail extremely hard. I Almost lost my grip on kurikara and my balance. My tail instinctively straightened curving itself along the wind slowing down the fall then straightened itself as soon as I landed on my feet.

Mephisto sat in his Purple chair above the forest with a cup of tea watching the "show", Anxiously waiting for my Animal transformation to appear."You still have a lot to learn about your Demonic powers Rin such as transforming from human to animal,using flames in your form,controlling them, and your instincts".

I kept swinging Kurikara at Amaimon forgetting my whole purpose of attacking him, the only word that I kept hearing is "threat...kill...destroy"repeating in my head.

I kept fighting Amaimon until enough pressure,anger,and Amaimon blocking kurikara created a small crack in Kurikara. I screamed in agony because my fearl conscious unlocked. The 2 of us were fighting for control giving us each a headache causing "us" to throw a huge flame at Amaimon out of frustration.

That distraction was enough time for my fearl conscious to take over my body. While watching the chaos I felt a sharp tug around the base of my tail, I looked behind me and saw a long grey chain attached to the base of my tail.

I attempted to pull the chain off the base of my tail which tightened each time I pulled on it causing extreme pain at the base. I collasped from the chain digging into my fur cutting off the cirrculation. The last thing I saw before blacking out was my feral concious looking for Amaimon.

* * *

 

Fearl Rin

But I wasn't finished yet I looked for the Green spiked guy to finish killing when I noticed a Purple curly guy release a giant bird aiming toward my target. I sliced through the floating square containing the giant bird that the Green spiked guy was taken into. The flames I threw weren't only for the giant square containing the bird but for the Purple curly guy who stole my target the Green spiked guy. After it got destroyed my flames changed into a giant wall of flames blinding me and the Purple curly guy.

Mephistio

I was extremely surprised at how bright Rins flames were that I had to cover myself from being blinded by the flames thrown at me. His bright flames also signify he is strong enough to break any demon power brought out if enough emotion is let broke my Kuchens Kuckucksuhr*(Cake Cuckoo Clock in English)which should be impossible for any demon as it is my strongest power to use."It shouldn't be long now,soon Rin will Unlock his animal Transformation as a cracked demon weapon reveals their true personality." Mephisto talking to himself

Real Rin

When I regained consicous I saw a giant wall of flames aimed toward the Clown. I had to squint but I could see the Clowns suprised reaction through the wall of flames.I was surpised by his reaction since he always acts calm,mischevious,secretive, and always plans something to test my Flames. Even though I regained consciousness 5 minutes ago I contiuned to pull off my chained tail tighter than last time. I stop when I felt the vertebra In the base of my tail about to break.

**"Struggle all you want but you'll never get out of here now that Kurikaras cracked." The feral me taunted.I know what your thinking since were the same person, Kurikara cracked because your anger feed "our" flames and "Green spiked guy" blocked Kurikara causing it to crack." he said in a taunting voice. "But now that I'm free you'll watch as everything around you is destroyed including your friends"who will hate us for who are."**

Real RIN

Somehow I managed to get back in control of my body which didn't last long. I suddenly collapsed to the ground on my hand and knees, While on my hands and knees I saw everthing in the forest getting bigger as I felt my body getting smaller.

The bones started shifting with my tail pushing on my spine. The excruating pain began with my ribs pushing forward making me cough up blood from my organs being moved from their original places. My hips rearranged by shifting Femur up,Tibia straight,Fibula slighty slanted across from Fibula, smaller Tarsus,metarsal,and my nails became small cat claws. The front arms became same as the back leg except it happened at the same time with my ribs so it wasn't that painful.

The neck became shorter than my spine making the back of my skull push back,front part slanted top jaws became smaller along with teeth and fangs, the bottom jaw conected to the skull curved down replacing smaller back teeth and my fangs were cat sized. After my bones shifted triangle shaped ears poofed up along with a second tail covering my entire body with fur.

By the time I changed the wall of flames disappeared. I was exhausted from the changes about to pass out until I heard Mephisto count in German: Eins, Zwei,Drei" all the pain dissappeared from my body.I looked up to see Mephisto standing in front of me changing from looking surprised to smirking like he knew this would happen.


	2. Journey as a cat begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think,do you want me to make the chapters shorter or longer?

"So thats what your animal transformation looks like, I thought you would Transform into a Panther or a more ferocious animal from you getting consistently angry all the time."

Mephisto extremely surprised and puzzled at Rins animal transformation."Hey I don't have anger issues ya stupid Clown!" Rincat extremely offended by Mephistos accusation sat up quickly snarling his teeth in anger.

"If you don't have anger issues care to explain why the forest is on fire."Mephistio outstretched his arm towards the trees to show me the forest I looked around at all the trees shocked.

"Are my friends ok?" I asked Mephisto extremely worried,While wagging both tails quickly back and forth on the ground in extreme anxiety.

"Yes they are fine, but I'm more worried about you dealing with your Transformation."

"My transfor-What?" I tilted my head to the side extremely confused of what the hell he was talking about.

"Allow me to explain: With Kurikara Cracked it unlocked your animal transformation based on your personality which is Protective,Anger,Acceptance,Attention,and Funny though that doesn't describe you at all since your form is a demon cat which are considered Cautious,Worthless,Defensive,and Shy."

What about You?" I asked extremely curious about how his personality turned him into a dog."I'm a dog because I'm mysterious, sly,mischevious, and loyal. Mephisto said calmly.

"Though it's possible but extremely rare that you psychologically became a demon cat because you don't want to be seen as a threat to anyone around you. Unlike "father" whose form is a wolf has a personality of: Death,Destruction,Greed,and Lust.

"Anyway enough talking you need to know some important things about your animal form."Mephisto quite snappy about my predicatment.

"Ok, so what kind of things do I need to know about my Transformation" I asked sarcastically.

Hold that thought Eins,Zwei,Drei" Mephisto snaps his fingers. "What did you just do to me you Clown ?!" I screamed in extreme pain from feeling my spine being pulled out to form small wings."Sometimes when you first transform your body forgets to add "details" like:Tails,Wings,and Horns though no one really knows why that happens."

"Why couldn't you just snap your fingers and poof! Wings appear no pain at all."I stated angerly at the Clown. "If I did your wings would become a completely empty shell always dragging on the ground from the lack of hollow bones,nerves,and muscles needed.

The "fake" wings would inhibt your ability to protect yourself from a demon attack with no nerves in the wing to bring the wing up to cover yourself. So you should be extremely thankful I gave you actual wings to use." Mephisto said extremely serious and formal.

"So I guess you can't teach me anything else about my wings? I asked sarcastically." "Nope! but an Old friend of mine can teach you that." Said Mephisto ecstatically."So what's his name?" "His name is Mr. Night."


	3. Cat orentation by a Clown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Viel Glück= Good Luck in German
> 
> I did this for 3 chapters because I couldn't think of any other way for Rin to deal with being a Demon cat without being caught by Arthur and going to trial.

"You know now that I take a closer look at you, you remind me of Mr. Night."Mephisto leans down to take a good look at me to see if his suspions are correct.

"How do I remind you of him?" I Asked slightly confused but extremely Curious who Night is.

"Well he's a Demon cat,has a tragic Backstory,becomes an Exorcist, and has a Kurikara prototype ."Mephisto snaps his fingers making his chair appear along with his Hon-Honey-Sisters Otaku note pad he proceds to read off of while sitting in his chair.But your demon cat form is too adorable to be a threat, even the Grigori and Vatican would believe "this" as a joke of you being the Son of Satan which they don't take lightly when it concerns Satan or the Blue night."Mephisto at first laughs at my animal form but becomes serious when he starts talking about the Grigori and Vatican.

"Hey!who are you calling cute stupid Clown?" I jumped back offened by the comment of being called cute,So I arch my back up with both tails puffed up in anger. I also growl at Mephisto at that disgusting comment.

(Normal demons can hear him but when talking to Humans he stutters.)

"Just look for yourself, Eins, Zwei,Drei". Mephisto snaps his fingers and a mirror appears to me below."By the way Clown before I look I'll have you know that I do NOT look cute but badass. I growled angrily at Mephisto."

 **I looked into the mirror to see Blue fur, Two small Blue leathery wings, a round White face,Blue flamed horns, and 2 spilt tails a curly and puffy flamed tail. I was in a complete trance at my new features I didn't hear the Clown calling my name.** I came back to reality after the mirror disappeared in front of me.

"Rin you can admire yourself later I need you to pay attention to what I'm about to tell you about your split tails.When you transform you only have one tail as a human,but as a demon cat you acquire 2 split tails they spilt so you have better balance and to prevent yourself from tripping on it while your a demon cat."

"But it's already short so how would I trip on it?" I ask Mephisto then turnn to look at my 2 split tails flicking on their own.

"Have you ever noticed how long your other tail is?"Mephisto crosses his arms extremely annoyed at that obvious question.

* * *

 

( **Flashback** )

" _Hey Rin since your not studying or doing home work, could you do me a favor?"_ Yukio turns to face Rin while hes sitting at his desk." **Sure anything for my little Bro!** "Rin gets up eagerly out of bed then puts his manga down." _Would it be ok if I measured your Tail?_ " " **Sure just be extemely careful because sometimes it has a mind of its own**." Rin sits down in the middle of the bedroom floor crosslegged back towards Yukio whos also sitting down." **So why do you want to measure my tail any way?** " Rin is extremely curious but uncomortable at Yukio touching his tail. " _I read online the other day that a Demon with a long tail expierences more pain than a demon with a short tail_." Yukio stated cheekly." **Ummmm... I honestly don't like where this is heading to.** " Rins tail curls back in on itself sensing possible danger. " _No,I'm not going to put Holy water on it if thats what your thinking."_ " **Oh ok good cause when Nehaus threw that holy water grenade it not only landed in my face but also got in my tail which burned for about a week**."Rin gets the shivers at the thought of it being burned by Nehaus. "

 

 _So uncurl that tail and straighten it so I can measure it already._ " Yukio starts to get irrtated from all questions being asked. " **Ok gezzz don't be such a drama queen**." Rin stated sarcastically,while his tail began to uncurl itself sensing no danger. " _So now that its straightened out its going to be... 2ft!,Wow thats longer than a Nabieruses._

( **End of Flashback** )

"Oh yeah! your right about that anyway please continue". I stated sarcastically."As I was saying not only does it split, it acquires weaknesses especially the Cat flamed tail it is the most vulnerable part of your Demon cat body if it EVER! goes out you die because It is the source of your flames as a Demon Cat and another way to defend yourself against Exorcists or demons."

"So basically its like a Charmander or Charizards tail?" I asked to double makr sure what I'm hearing is correct. "Exactly! except you can't breathe fire.

"But to get back on track the other tail is normal but if stepped or pulled on can break the vertebra making walking extremely difficult whether your a cat or human."

"What about Kurikara? " the Old fart warned me that I would die if Kurikara breaks in half because the flames would consume me." I secretly panicked extremely concerned for my wellbeing as a Demon cat and Human side. "Father Fujimoto is correct,but thats only in your human form."

"Any way it's great to see you have become your old self again." Mephisto sighing in relief."Well yeah for right now, I don't understand how I got back in control of my body all I remember is watching the chaos completely ignoring my fearl conscious taunting me and here I am". I stated proudily now that I'm back in control.

"Did you have a chain attached to your tail tightening the more you pulled on it?" Mephisto asked extremely concerned."Yeah, how did you know?"I asked confused and curious how he knew that. "I was Afraid that would happen."Mephisto sighing.

"Its what all demons deal with when they lose control of themselves thats how I knew."

"What's so bad about that?"I asked extremely worried. "Your demon conscious managed to lock you away by chaining your tail, any longer and you would've turned into an accutal demon." Looking me straight in the eye extremely serious than usual.

"Before I got back he told me my friends Will hate us for who we are." I stated very anxiously my split tails swishing quickly out of aggitation.

"Well he is kinda right about that, I don't know how they'll react to a demon cat Spouting out Blue flames without knowing it's you.After all the "game" is much more fun to watch you flame up and cause destruction again!"Mephisto exclaims mischievously.

"As for Kurikara it will be repaired by Mr. Night You'll have Kurikara back once you meet him which won't happen for a while.You'll be extremely surprised at your simmilartes and differences. If you have any other questions he will explain it to you."Mephisto picks Kurikara off the ground Sheathing it making me instantly lose the flames except for the flamed tail and horns.

"Now for your flames which I'll need to start the 2nd "game". Mephisto smirking twirling his umbrealla "Eins, Zwei,Drei. The Blue flamed horns disappear replacing my entire body in flames.

"How did you do that my flames only disappear when Kurikara is sheathed which it is?!" I stated extremely shocked and confused.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Mephisto says sarcastically.

"Oh if your wondering why I took away your Blue flamed horns it would be a dead give away to Shura and Yukio about your identity easily ruining my game, *Viel Glück Rin and don't be too traumatized by your friends reactions." Mephisto walks away from me disappearing in a cloud of Pink smoke,leaving me all alone in the forest pondering to myself what I should do now.

 


	4. Rocks,flames,and wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukio is going to be a Villain because:
> 
> 1\. In the anime/manga I've realized after the camping arc he becomes cold and distant from Rin.
> 
> 2\. Also in the anime when Rin brings up about killing all demons,Yukio Points the gun at Kuro just thinking **** it he's a demon we kill demons whether their good or bad.

"Yukio can you explain what just happened?" Bon asked Yukio angrily "Rin is the son of a human woman that satans possesed body concived 15 years ago. He inherited the Blue flames." Yukio stated calmly but sadly knowing his secret revealed makes Rins friendship start back from square one.

"But if your his twin brother shouldn't that mean you inhert them to?"Kon asked fear of his saftey being around someone with Blue Flames. "I didn't get them because I was to weak when I was born but I do go to daily checkups."

"But what about Kurikara?" asked Bon. "that contains Rins demon heart". "Should we go look for Rin as the flames have died down which means he could be unconscious/injured/ or worse?" Asked Shiemi worriedly.

"No, just because the flames have died down doesn't mean hes injured." "Why should we go look for that asshole? he put all of us in danger since we weren't warned about him by anyone!"Bon screamed angrily."He could've caused another Blue Night that would've killed us, most of us were there when it happened it killed all the important people we know!" yelled Kon extremely upset/crying thinking about his parents.

"I'm not defending him but when I first met him he broke the gate and I got scared Believing he was a demon, he got mad at me for making accusations about him being a demon. He was the one to convince me to stay when I asked if I belong here Rin told me that "of course being smart is good,but I think its better that there are all kinds of people in the world."I know Rins a good person but I'm not sure what to think about Rin now since I just found out he's the Son of Satan."

* * *

Mephisto disappeared(including Kurikara) right after he changed my flames onto my body.

"But what did he mean by 2nd game? normally he fixes everything back to normal,unless it has to do with being a demon Cat So might as well play along so I can turn back as a human.Ok Clown if this is your "game"so be it!" I yelled to the sky with determination in my voice. After yelling to the sky I immediately began to run back where I last remembered seeing my friends before going beserk.While running I pondered about my friends reaction to my secret, If my friends saw me now would they still hate me wheter I'm a demon cat or human? " **Yes they will hate"us" because "We" tried to kill them."** said my fearl concious in a venomus voice. " **Shut up you don't know what your talking about!"** I snarled at my fearl concious aloud. " **Yes I do, remember how everyone hated you in Kindergarten because of how you severely injured them just to protect Yukio? Or what about in middle school when you saw Reji beat up an innocent person? Face it Rin No one wants to be around a Monster or better yet the Son of Satan!"** my feral conscious said before slowly fading away.

I couldn't dwindle for long what my fearl conscious just said about my friends because I was forced to stop running upon discovering a boulder blocking my path.I wasn't sure what to do so I sat there in front of the boulder with my spilt tails swaying back and forth deep in thought of how I can destroy the boulder.Unconsciously my cat instincts unexpectedly awoke along with constricted pupils I slowly walked backwards far away from the boulder stopping in between the trees.While I sat between the trees I closed my eyes to concentrate on lowering my body's flames by imaging them to disappear,Once the flames disappeared I opened my constricted eyes.I felt full of Adrenaline without my flames so I bolted straight out of the forest toward the boulder, as it came into view I went faster until I was close enough to it.I jumped high above it instinctively retracting my Blue Flamed claws I clawed extremely hard with all my strength at the Boulder.

 

I must've forced too much strength into breaking it because I felt the force of my flames throw me across the sky I looked down to see all my friends staring and pointing at me. I kept watching them until large trees began to appear below me.I slowly felt my descent toward a large thicket of trees afraid of injuring my wings I instinctively tucked my small pathetic leather wings in to prevent from being torn apart by tree branches.

 

I tucked them in too late so when I crashed through the thicket my wings immediately got torn apart from the long tree branches poking out at the sides leaving holes and pine needles stuck in them. I finally fell through the never ending thicket onto sweet ground, but my vision started to go blurry and I saw black spots I didn't know why at first then I remembered hitting my head on a tree stump before hitting the ground. I attempted to stand up to look at the Injuries I obtained from the fall only to flop back down finally giving into the darkness.

* * *

 

"Did anyone else see a bright blue flash of light?"asked Shima

"Yeah, but I saw a dark blue demon thrown across the sky into that clearing between the trees."anwsered Shiemi worried about the demon."Do you think it's still alive as most demons can't survive being thrown that far unless their a high level demon."

"If it is alive still then it must be put out of it's misery after all we are Exorcists:we exterminate demons NOT save them." Yukio stated in a venomus voice.


	5. Yukio doesn't like cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reasons why this chapter is longer:
> 
> 1.This was all of chapter 5 I had
> 
> 2.I'm also kinda getting you guys pumped up since in 6 or 7 you'll get to see our "Night in Shinning Armor" (pun intended)
> 
> 3\. I wanted to give a backstory about Leo (Rins demon concsious)

As I slowly regained consciousness I heard voices saying I heard voices saying: exterminate...Blue...misery... demon...and Exorcists I pondered what they were implying coming to the conclusion: Blue Demon out of Misery not save it.I opened my Dilated eyes Widening at the realization of danger I'm in. I quickly shot up from the ground making me sway side to side, the swaying caused my front legs to crisscross over one other making me almost trip over my front paws.

Luckily I felt my spilt tails to began slowly untwining apart to straighten my balance,I finally stopped swaying once my balance was repositioned correctly. My balance fixed I looked behind me to examine my injures none of them were that serious(I had scratches and Pine needles all over my body) except for my wings which were coated in blood.

My wings were coated in blood because while I was falling through the thicket my wings were repeatedly stabbed from the branches Poking through them. It never gave wings enough time to heal leaving large holes in them allowing blood to seep through my wings. The thicket was so dense it caught on the existing holes creating my wings to be 2x bigger than they were before.

The injured wing I'm most worried about is my right wing because of the holes and the muscles felt torn up making them feel like a burning sensation whenever I moved it so I let it droop on the ground. There was also a small stick stuck at the base of the wing in between my shoulder. I attempted to pull it out using my teeth only to cause more pain so I left it alone to not push it any further into my shoulder.

The left wing was in a shape of a knife cutting in a jagged straight line starting from the tip of the wing and ending at the base. When I looked at it,it was an extremely red and swollen line from being exposed to the air for too long.

(I started licking it hoping to make the swelling go down instead it got more irritated and bloody so I stopped.) I thought it would work for me since I saw Kuro doing it once though he didn't have any wings. I also couldn't pick it up no matter how hard I tried.

It scared me because none of them were healing and the thought of an infection spreading quickly terrified me.

"Wait a minute how the hell did I get here I thought I was thrown far away from everyone." As soon as I asked that aloud to myself I immedeately felt my conscious gently being pulled back to the same place my tail was chained and where I had watched all the destruction. Except this time everything here was completley white and empty.

"Hellllllo is anybody else here?" my entire voice echoed. After that a human version of myself appeared in front of me except he had glasses and his tail is extremely well taken care of that there was not a single knot in sight instead it was flattened down starting from the base to the end, the tuft was non existant replacing the tuft was curls at the end of it. I must've stared at his tail for too long because he commented:" **_I see that you enjoy looking at my extravagant beautiful groomed tail, it should come to no surprise after all demons instinctvely groom tails to have good hygeine."_**

"ummmmm... Who the hell are you and can you explain to me how I got into a different forest cause the first forest I couldn't see anything but trees,when I woke up in the second forest I was surrouned by trees but I had a good view of my friends."

" ** _My name is "Instincts._** " he bowed down to me in an extremely curtsy gesture,then he picked up his tail gently so he could sit down and not mess it up. Instincts sat down crosslegged across from me putting his extremely well groomed tail in his lap." ** _While you were knocked out you slept walk through the forest back to your friends then finally collapsed here." My conscious named"instincts"_**  

"Ok thanks for telling me that and for not going on a rampage again by using my body as a weapon."

" ** _Yeah the only reason that happened is because your feral side escaped its cage once Kurikara cracked._** "

"Why the cage can't you just chain him or tame him to not be fearl?"

"It **_would've been possible 15 years ago when you were innocent and young because you didn't know you were an actual demon. When you were young you unknownigly co existed with each other : one chose the object, the other chose type of action of anger to take out on: cursing,punching, and snapping._**

"So what's ummmmm he,it,or whatever you call him like right now?"

" ** _Why don't you go and take a look for yourself, also his name is Leo."_** Instincts picks me up to show me the clear gray frame bolted window that Leo is behind.

"Right now he's...WTF that's weird he's in a corner rocking himself back and forth crying, holding a picture of me that he's hugging to his chest tightly."

Leos "room" was mostly human yet showed some signs of fearlism: claw marks were on the blue wall,messed up top bunk bed, blankets scatterd on the white floor, and blankets next to him used as some sort of coping mechanism for rest of "room" was filled with things teens would enjoy video games,stereos, anime, iphone,computer, and alot of manga bookshelfs. But those things were left untouched not a scratch on them.

"Why does he have a picture of me?"

" ** _Its to keep him happy and quiet because Leo growls at me when I come near to examine the damage of his "room". He told me he'll stop if he has a picture of you since a long time ago you and him had some type of connection. Then 3 months ago it stopped when you convinced yourself your human not a demon.Thus mentally creating a "cage" out of your denial. Which as you can see threw everything out of balance whether you noticed it or not before you became a demon cat."_**

 **"** Would it be ok if I went in to calm him down?"

" ** _No, the state he's in is extremely dangerous because Leo becomes territoral and protective of everything in there (especially his pictures). Also he doesn't know your a demon cat which is more intimidating to him because he percieves you as a threat."_**

 **"** But do you know why hes crying and rocking in the corner?"

"After asking that question we left by poofing away back to where I first met instincts, but before poofing away I could've sworn I heard Leo yelling: " **Rin if that's you please don't leave me, I'm extremely sorry for what I did I don't know what came over me!"**

 ** _"I don't know much but it's mostly: guilt,separation anxiety,alone,scared,and no one to go to be comforted except for only a picture/blankets. I try to calm him down but he lashes out at me saying "Your not the real Rin but a fake!"_**.

"Why are you telling me this? If this has to do with accepting my demon side I can't I have to deal with being a demon cat, injures,and looking for this guy called Night."

" **I** **_know that's why before I disappear I want you take care of Leo for me, I can't come back because I have to become 1 with your conscious so I can guide you safely to Nights.Once your at Nights I become PURE Instinct impulsely doing what needs to be done to protect you having no awareness,knowledge,or consequences of what actions I'm taking."_**  

"Why do I have take care of Leo can't he do that himself?He has everything he needs in that "room" to take care of himself."

" ** _Not everything Leo is socially deprived he knows how to speak normally but his personality is : skittish,scared,untrustworthy,afraid,Unpredictable,and feral.Leo means well but stuck in a cage for 3 months ALONE it's gonna make him feral and ONLY beg for attention from YOU clinging to your conscious as a lifeline for fear of getting forgotten or ignored."_**

 **"** Sowhat do you want me to do to take care of Leo?"

" **_Just talk to Leo when ever your not busy, Yes I know it's weird to talk to your demon side but remember the pain and suffering you went through while watching Leo's rampage? that's the same thing Leo's going through."_**

 **"** Shit I never thought of it like that" I stated guilty curling my split tails in between my hind legs out of guilt and sadness. I also had my head down only wanting to look at the floor and nothing else.

" ** _Hey don't feel bad theres no way you could've know about it since you were busy keeping "our" identity safe and making friends to support you."_** Instincts" squats down to my level to about to rub my head to calm me down because I literally started crying.

But I stopped him saying:"Hey don't treat me like a pet by rubbing my head!" I jumped up and arched my back curving my split tails up in anger.

**_"Hey calm down I wasn't going to treat you like a pet I just gonna change your mood to something less depressing, and seeing a cat litterally cry is the most depressing thing we've ever seen." Also due to your predicament I couldn't see any other way to get your attention or calm you down."_ **

**"** Can I please go now because I don't think I can take any more of this without breaking down again. Also I don't know how long I can last without my injures being treated before an infection sets in."

" ** _Yes,but first I have to become 1 with your conscious and your gonna really hate me because the pain is 2x worse than a migrain_** ** _e_**."

"Fine just get it over with already!" He got up from the White floor outstretched his right hand to place on top of my head,he began to mumble incoherent words while doing it. Then a flash of golden light appeared in front of me and I was instantly back in my demon cat body and "instincts" was right it hurt like freaking hell.

"Damn I should've asked how long this pain would last." I asked myself blinking to get used to the dark once the golden flash faded away from my Vision.

"Wait what was I suppose to do again... Oh yeah I'm suppose to go look for Shiemi!" I stated aloud then began to walk toward a grove of trees I sat down between the trees hidden from their view but I could see them perfectly fine.

I looked from left to right to find Shiemi I found her standing in between Izumo and Kon (thankfully he likes cats).Now that I finally found Shiemi I was second guessing myself I If should go to her or not for treatment because of my flamed tail scaring everyone the moment they saw it beliveing me to be Satan and instantly attacking me.

The small stick stuck in the base of the wing in between my shoulder became extremely unbearable so I took my chances of getting attacked by leaving the safety of the trees walking straight out into an opening friends were only 3ft away from me,which for a normal person it would be an easy walk in the park to walk 3ft anywhere with or without life threatneing injuries. But for me it was pure hell to even walk on all fours so I tripod my way over there(taking breaks every now and then cause after a while my front leg supporting me would burn out.) I put my stick injurey down because of how close I was so I didn't see the need to keep tripoding along.

* * *

 

"Ummm has anyone noticed a demon cat walking towards us which kinda looks like it has small Blue flames flickering on its tail?" Shima asked unsure about what he's seeing pointing at the demon cat walking towards them.

They all look at the direction Shima is pointing at. They can see small Blue flames flickering as the demon cat is walking."EVERYONE GET BACK! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS DEMON CAT IS GONNA DO SO GET BEHIND ME!"screamed Yukio. He pulled out his guns and walked back forcing the exwires to move so they don't bump into him.

"That thing is just a demon cat it aint gonna hurt anybody ya four eyed chicken."Shura suddenly has a beer already in her hand and slightly drunk carrying her snake sword. **(I Forgot what her sword name is called)**

* * *

 

I stopped walking noticing everyone stare at me, I ignored them and contiuned walking toward Shiemi to rub against her* kimono to show i'm not a gently picked me up carefully avoiding my damaged blood coated noticed my blood coated wings immediately putting me back down to summon Nee to make the * began to rub my 2 spilt tails gently back and forth making me purr in complete began rubbing in the *sanche paste on my left wing I barely felt the pain which only feels like a bruise now.

After finishing the left wing she began to do the right wing snapping me out of a daze I instinctlvely hissed at her causing my flamed tail to flare up from the pain of her pulling the entire stick out. After it was out she threw the stick behind her back, I layed back down on her lap as I felt her rub more lightly and gently not only on the wings including my back making me go back to continue purring In content.

But my happiness couldn't last forever I suddenly felt a hard yank on the scruff of my neck. I was confused why I was picked up then thrown hard on the I landed on my back the force of being thrown made my wing bones must've heard it because when I looked up I saw Yukio smiling venomously showing no remorse with a gun pointed in my direction. Shura had her snake sword out ready to make her famous "Snake Fang" attack while standing next to Yukio.

* * *

I didn't like seeing "that demon" come out of the forest walking towards us,All demons (except Rin,Izumo,and familars) are dangerous and should be scared me to see "it" rub against Shiemi the most vulnerable Person in our group (probably sensing her kindness to use against her to trust "It".)I watched "it" for 5 minutes getting treatment from Shimei content from the tail rubbing creating a drugged "cat".

I thought I was wrong about the "cat" until I heard "it"hiss and saw "it's"tail flame up around Shiemi fearing the worst I grabbed "it" and threw "it" on the ground ready to put "it" out of "it's" misery.I was glad "it" yowled in pain from "it's" wing bones snapping "it" deserved "it"for almost harming a long time friend.

I was about to pull the trigger, I halted hearing Shiemi run up behind me."Wait Yuki don't kill him he didn't do anything he protected himself because I pulled the stick out to hard!"Shiemi touched his shoulder to pull him back.

Even if that is true "it" almost harmed you with those Blue Flames it absorbed from the forest!"

"He would have to be a full demon to obtain that power." Arthur swiftly appears beside Shura.

"Baldy what the hell are you doing here?!""I've been sent here by the Vatican for reteving Satans spawn for an immeadate trial. But all I see here is a **worthless,ugly,disgusting** demon cat and no Satan Spawn."

"You wouldn't happen to be betraying the Order now Shura by hiding Satans spawn would you?"

"Hell no, why the fuck would I do that Baldy?!" Shura puts hands on hips extremely pissed off at the accusation.

"Stop fighting please its just a demon cat he meant no harm!" Shiemi got between them to stop the fighting.

"Stay out of this peseant this does not concern you!" Arthur pushes Shiemi to the ground.

* * *

 

While watching the drama unfold I watched in horror seeing Shiemi pushed to the ground by some Arthur guy.I quickly got up from the ground to run toward Shiemi to see if she was ok but when I ran between Shura and Arthur one of them kicked me in the ribs sending me toward Shiemi.I slowly dragged myself on the ground close enough I could almost touch Shiemi with my paw except I saw Shima and Kon pull Shiemi away to replace Bon.He clasped his hands together to start chanting my Fatal Verse. My cat instincts forced me to get up off the ground and to back away from the chanting, closing my eyes I shook my head to get rid of the loud unbearable static sound in my ears.

The static lessened When I was far away from hearing his chanting. I ended up backing into a tree sitting sheltered under its full leaves.I thought the torture was over until I saw Yukio throw a Holy water Grenade in the sky releasing a mist of Holy water. I covered my wings in front of me to shield the Holy water, instead it landed on me painfully burning my wings,skin,and tail.Even though I was in pain I lowered my wings to look up, I saw everyone staring at me weapons ready to kill me (except Angel he was talking into a blue tooth) if I got closer.

Shiemi she was on the verge of tears, she was held back against her will by Kon and Shima preventing her from protecting me.I looked at their expressions already knowing what they were thinking about me: **MONSTER,DEMON,THING,UGLY, EVIL, and DISGUSTING.**

*** Fun fact: I found out recently cats rubbing against people means their declaring ownership. But I put that in there for all the Shiemi x Rin shippers as a sweet moment between them.**


	6. Night in shining armor (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WILL INCLUDE CURSING!
> 
> Also this will NOT be your CLICHE animal transformation: where hes an animal goes unconscious only to wake up back in human form.
> 
> Leo-speaking
> 
> Rin(Cat)-speaking
> 
> Night- speaking

Why are you not dead from your injuries?!"Yukio stated in a venomous voice. "That's...because I'm your brother. Who else would ...ta...ke ...all... injuries ...with...out passing ...out?" Rincat struggled to speak normally stuttering every word, incapable of human speech as demon cats speak 95% demon fluently and human 5% .

"That's not true you don't know anything about my brother! Everything you say is false that's all demons do is tell lies and deceive people!" Yukio's surprised at hearing this knowing its true. He denies the statement believing the demon cat is manipulating him.

Th...at...s c...o...mpl...ete b...u...ll...sh...it and you... know it!" Rincat screamed at Yukio. Yukio is enraged that the demon cat is attempting to manipulate him and harmed Shemi Earlier during treatment.

He pulls out a pistol aimed it at Rincats head and slowly began to pull the trigger. Yukio stopped pulling the trigger hearing Angel warn him:"If you kill that demon cat you'll be charged tampering with evidence and betraying the Order."

Shut up Angel I don't give a damn of what the Grigori wants or thinks I'm doing this to avenge Shiemi when she got attacked by this demon cat!"

"Yuki he didn't attack me he expressed his discomfort the only way a cat could flaring tail and hissing. So Please Yuki leave the cat alone I couldn't live with myself if anything bad happened to him."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Yukio enraged by Shiemi defending the demon cat slaps her cheek hard leaving a red handprint. Everyone saw this and were shocked that the calm,mature,and collected Yukio just slapped Shiemi.

"Why….th…...e Fu…...ck…...did…..yo…..u…...do…..,.th…..at…..to….he…..r …...Yu….ki….o? She…...never…...did…...anything…..but….protect….me"

"That's the problem she defended you a worthless demon not worth saving so if you have anything else to say before I end your pathetic life say so now!"

"I may look like a demon,but I'm not the one acting like one,You are actually acting

like a demon by attempting to kill me and calling me worthless."

* * *

 

Shiemi are you Ok?" Shima asked.

"Yeah,but I'm more worried about Yuki chan critically injuring the cat."

Why it's just a demon cat?" Shima asked.

"I don't care,I hate watching Yuki chan harm something that didn't hurt me.

"What do you mean it didn't harm you Shiemi?"

"While he was purring I was curious to see how hot the flame was,so I touched the flames and they were the temperature of a campfire.I didn't get a chance to tell anybody as that's when Yuki-chan yanked him off my lap and threw him to the the cat crawled over and almost touched me asking for more help but before I could offer help to him you pulled me away and replaced Bon. I was horrified watching Bon hurt him but I couldn't do anything because you kept a firm grip on me believing I would get hurt if you didn't hold me back."

"Speaking of which Shima can you please let go of my arm because you're cutting off the circulation."

"Oh yeah Sorry about that Shiemi I was afraid that you would go near that demon cat ." Shima scratches his head sheepishly embarrassed But then quickly looks at Shiemi getting up and walking toward the demon cat.

Hey Shiemi wait don't go over there toward that demon cat he could still be severely injured mentally and physically." Shima screamed at her hoping to change her mind about the demon cat.

"Don't worry Shima he won't hurt me because I treated his injuries."Shiemi Smiled at Shima to assure him she'll be alright.

"How the hell do you know that for sure Shiemi?"

"Everyone started attacking him when he hissed and tail flared up believing he was about to attack he acted that way because the stick was really deep and that was his only way of expressing his pain."

"Still you shouldn't go over there Shimei just cause yah gained his trust doesn't mean he'll attack you. After all everyone started attacking da demon cat when four eyed chicken flipped out about it "attacking" you while ya pulled the damn stick outta its wing. Now that it's cornered and injured it's gonna instinctively defend itself from anything it perceives as a threat."

"Shiemi...Shiemi... where the hell did Shimei go?!" Shura stated angrily.

"Ummmmmmm she went towards the demon cat while you were explaining your reason of not going towards it." Shima told her and pointed behind her to Shiemi under a tree tending to the demon cat.

Dat dumb bitch is gonna regret not listening to me." Shura stated really annoyed yet didn't do anything cause she wanted see how it would play out.

"Seriously you're not going to do anything,but just watch Shimei get hurt?!" Shimas extremely shocked about Shura being so calm about the demon cat possible hurting Shimei.

"Hey,it's a good lesson for ya kids incase ya come across another demon ya befriended it then turn against you. Shura grins at Shima mischievously while popping open another beer.

"Shiemi what do you think you're doing get back here that demon cats dangerous!" Yukio puts away his gun and is about to run after her except Shura has a hold on his trench coat collar.

"Shura what do you think you're doing that demon cat is going to hurt her !"

"I thought so too,but I actually wanna see how this plays out." She removes her hand from his trench coat collar and puts her hand on his shoulder and shoves him down to the ground.

* * *

 

Hello there little cat do you remember me? I'm the one that helped pulled the stick out of your wing before all my friends attacked I feel extremely terrible for not doing anything to protect or defend you. So to make it up to you would it be Ok if I Finished treating your wounds?" Shiemi bent down to the ground to RinCats level and spoke in a soft voice.

"I...gu...e...s...s so ju...s...t be c...are...ful." I leaned my body against the tree

and reluctantly slowly unfolded my left wing for Shimei to apply her famous Sanche. I winced as I unfolded my wing from the burning sensation of the long, jagged,swollen,inflamed,and irritated scar running down my left wing. Shimei noticed my discomfort and attempted to be more gentle than before by dabbing the rest of the sanche on the inflamed scar.

Shiemis tenderness of rubbing in the Sanche put me in a daze for 5 minutes but 10 minutes later I Was knocked out of my daze when "Instincts" gave me a huge migraine to gain my Migraine worked because when I ignored it "Instincts" continued adding pressure to my skull giving me unimaginable pain that when it became too much for me to handle I blacked out. Only to wake up 2 minutes later sitting in the empty White vacant space all alone that is until I heard "Instincts" voice echo around me.

 **Rin I wouldn't let Shimei heal or touch if I was you"** instincts warned me cautiously and calmly.

And why is that she can't touch me"

I asked "Instincts" looking around to see where the hell his voice is coming from. I stopped looking when I remember he combined with my conscious to take me to Nights thus getting rid of his physical form.

**Ummmmmm... how do I explain this so as to not freak you out,scare you,annoy, or piss you off."**

"SPIT IT OUT DAMMIT" I screamed annoyed at "Instincts"stalling me.

" **Remember when I informed of Leo's attitude before I left?"**

Yes" I calmed down and payed attention wanting to know where this is going.

(Flashback)

**Leo means well but being stuck in a cage for 3 months it's gonna make him feral and ONLY beg for attention from YOU clinging to your conscious as a lifeline for fear of being forgotten or ignored." "skittish,scared,untrustworthy,afraid,Unpredictable,and feral."**

**"Well I forget to mention that Leo gets severely/extremely pissed,angry,upset,controlling,depressed,obsessive,and possessive of anyone else other than me or him when it comes to paying attention to you**

Holy fuck" I sat on the White floor jaw dropped,eyes wide, and whispered aloud to myself at this important revelation about Leo.

Can't you just tell Leo to piss off?!"

" **Unless you want to me act like Amaimon if he were to take Leo's pictures away then yes I can**."

Fine I won't let Shiemi touch me,but I can't make any promises"

" **Tell that to Leo not me! dumbass."**

Leo if you're listening I'm not gonna let Shiemi touch me anymore" I yelled out only hearing the echoing of my own voice.

" **Rin watch out!"** instincts yelled out loud for me to hear.

But I didn't hear Instincts warning because I was busy yelling louder than Instinct asking Leo to come out and explain his problem with people touching me without his permission.

"Leo... did you he- fucking shit Leo what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

I didn't finish my question as I felt an unexpected excruciating constricting pain coming below my right hind leg. I looked behind me to see a chain shaped entirely of Blue Flames wrapped around it."Thankfully the chain quickly dissipated in a puff of smoke when Leo finally appeared in a huge swirl of Blue flames in front of me. Leo looked similar to instincts except: Leo had an unruly puffed tail,Torn TCA uniform,Demon features, and disheveled Black hair.

Even though the chain disappeared my hind leg felt the dull throbbing pain slowly fade away until there was nothing else to feel,that's when Leo finally decided to answer my previous question.

" ** _Its not that I don't trust you I can't risk that bitch taking you away from me leaving me all alone again like you've been doing for the past hour!"_**

Leo I wasn't ignoring you I was busy keeping myself alive from everyone that's attempting to kill me,and Shiemi's the only person that's nice enough to heal all my wounds. If you lay one hand or severely injure her I will ignore you purposely."

" ** _You aren't serious are you?!"_**

Leo's puffy unruly tail stood stalk straight up behind him to show his shock and disbelief ment of me actually leaving him for good.

.… (Rin(Cat) shows that he's serious to Leo about ignoring him)

" ** _Fine be that way i'll show you I can control_** **_myself_**!" Leo clenched his fists in anger then disappeared in a swirl of blue smoke.

Leo…..Leo….LEO DAMMIT GET BACK HERE!"

**_ No can do Rin with you physically passed out someone has to take control " _ **

I heard Leo's voice echo around me then nothing.I sighed in defeat and flopped down on the White floor forced to wait it out until Leo returns.

 

* * *

 

Hey little cat are you Ok because you just blacked out for some unknown reason?"

" ** _Yes I'm perfectly fine"_** Leo returns in a snarl.

"That's good to hear,I'm almost done with the left wing can you give me your right wing so I may put some Sanche on it?"

" ** _No I won't give it to you because I don't trust you and that's my severely injured wing."_**

"But earlier you were fine with me helping your other wing." Shimei stated confused and saddened by the demon cats sudden change of attitude.

" ** _I said I'm fine now beat it!"_** Leo scratches Shiemi arm out of anger and annoyance. Though now he realizes his mistake (and secretly afraid what Rin said about hurting Shiemi leads to him ignoring him.)

 ** _Is your name Shiemi by any chance?"_** Leo asked nervously afraid of the answer.

"Why Yes… it is" Shiemi applies pressure to her arm to stop the bleeding.

"Why do you ask?"

" ** _Because I feel extremely terrible for scratching you the only person that helped my injuries."_**

A distraught Leo closes his eyes and expects a slap or punch from instead she gently picks him up avoiding the wings and places him against her shoulder to give him a hug. Which surprises Leo because he's never felt or dealt with a hug before.

" ** _What are you doing ummmm…...Shiemi"_** Leo cocked his head confused.

"I'm giving you a hug"

" ** _What's a hug?"_**

It's what you give someone if they're upset or unhappy"

" ** _Oh…...ok"_** Leo wraps the wings around Shiemi to return the gesture. It last for a couple of Minutes only for Leo to see two people coming toward them: glasses guy and White guy.

" ** _What the hell?! Shimei"_** Leo yells for Shimei seeing her suddenly yanked away from him by a glasses guy.

White guy picks Leo up by the scruff then attempts to toss him to a tree only for Leo to gracefully land on his paws.

" ** _Who the fuck are you?!"_** Leo has his back arched and ears pinned down angry at the White guy who took him away from Shiemi.

SILENCE DEMON CAT SPAWN AND I'M NOT GIVING YOU MY NAME BECAUSE YOU NOT WORTHY OF HEARING IT!"

"Also you are under arrest by order of the Grigori for destruction of a forest,harming a human, and being related to Satan. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

 

**_ Hmmmmmm…...Let me think about it…..Nope no can do White guy" _ **

Leo thinks about it, but hates the White guy so he bites White guy all the way through his hand until Leo's fangs come through his palm. Leo does this repeatedly to his entire left hand and moves to his right hand until it's a bleeding mess.

"SON OF BITCH, mother,********, DAMN CAT, SHIT, C,***, and F***!"

Leo isn't finish yet while White guy is busy crying and throwing out obscenities from his mutilated hand. Leo goes and jumps to cling onto his pants to destroy his pants while leaving huge deep long claws marks that start from his left leg and end at his thigh.

He does the same thing to the right leg,leaving White guy with shorts and lots of claws marks.

For the finale he jumps down walks behind White guy and jumps onto his back then slides down White guys back by using his claws leaving a straight rake of claws down his back.

" ** _By the way White guy I did this out of revenge for a friend of mine and you taking Shimei away from me while I was getting what she called a hug. It's also to show you my answer to your question."_**

 

Happy with his work Leo goes back sits under the tree smiling and wags split tails back and forth.

White guy is now enraged for getting clawed up by a demon cat and his suit is completely in tatters with the scraps of it scattered all over the ground.

"Why you little demon cat! I should've done the hard way whether the Grigori allows it or not!"

"Arthur are you sure we should do this it's just a demon cat and these darts don't come cheap?"

"Yes I'm positive,that damn demon cat is necessary for the trial!" White guy vents out.

"Ok,if you say so Arthur".

 

Leo stops smiling and wagging his split tails seeing people in black coats gather around White guy loading their black sticks with darts that say TCA. Leo also smells Holy water mixed with tranqs and realized this is what White guy meant by "the hard way."

" ** _Wait a minute your names Arthur isn't that kinda of a girl's name?"_**

"It's none of your business you worthless demon cat and it's time you come with us whether you like it or not"!

" ** _Me go with you? That's a really funny joke Arthur and why the hell would I want to go with you anywa_** y?"

"Like I said before you destroyed a forest, hurting a human,related to Satan,and severely assaulting a member of the Vatican."

**_ Hurting a human…..you don't mean Shi- " _ **

"Yes I do that girl named Shiemi you scratched is a serious matter which immediately leads to a Demon's for you you're needed alive to start the trial to determine your fate."

" ** _But…...But….. it was an accident we hugged it out so shouldn't everything be ok?!"_**

No the world doesn't work that way you dumb demon cat now come along it's time to meet your fate."

" ** _NOOOOO GET AWAY FROM ME AND DON'T TOUCH ME!"_**  

Leo growls at Arthur while he approaches him toward the tree to pick him up by the scruff. He continues to swipe at him hoping to land a fatal strike at him severely injuring him, He gets his chance when arthur mistakenly holds him a near his chest. Before losing his chance he swipes deep an hard into his chest instantly relasing his grip on him dropping him on the ground.

Suprised by the attack arthur stumbles backwards then collapse to the ground from the severe loss of blood as hes a hemophilia. But before Arthur collapsed he ordered the exorcists to capture the demon cat before it got away. Most of them disobeyed because the prority is to take care of any fallen exorcist should they collapse from blood loss.

Also they felt guilty and terrible the trauma demon cat went through the hours and gave him a head start before Arthur awoke or any of them changed their minds.

 ** _Wait aren't you gonna injure me like everyone else ?_** "Leo asked scared,afraid,and confused.

"No not right now because most of us hated seeing how Arthur treated you."

"My daughter has a demon cat as pet and she would be distraught if I harmed one"

"You deserve a headstart because you look confused and terrified of what to do. Now that Arthur's unconscious you're free to go which thanks for knocking him out cause he always brags about himself and cries like a bitch whenever he gets hurt."

" ** _What about this…...ummmm Grigori and what's a heads-"_**

"Don't worry about it we'll deal with it and a head start is when someone allows you to get ahead of them giving you an advantage over them."

 

An exorcist explained to him quickly because he sees Shura and Yukio from a distance walking toward them.

" ** _Thanks and who's that red haired lady coming over here?"_** Leo asked curious wondering if she's friend or foe.

"Sorry I have to do this…...NOW GO BEFORE SHE GETS HERE!" an exorcist shoots a tranq at a tree to spook Leo into running into the forest away from them.

The exorcist is relieved that it worked cause When he looked back he saw the rustle of the bushes Leo darted into to escape from Shura.

****_****_ ************

* * *

 

Ok do any one of ya wanna explain to me where the hell that demon cat went cause I saw it a minute a go and don't tell me ya don't know."

…

(Shura sees one of the exorcists duct taped to a tree)

"Why the hell is he duct taped to a tree?!"

But before they could answer she goes over and rips the duct taped of the Exorcists mouth figuring he knows the answer.

"Do you know what happened to the Demon cat?"

"Some of the Exorcists felt bad for the demon cat and gave it a head of them shot at a tree to scare it off when he saw you coming after that they duct taped me to a tree cause I threatened to tell the Grigori what happened! I swear that's all I know Shura!"

"Ok,you get immunity as for the rest of you…..Immediate suspended pay until further notice!" Shura points at the exorcists.

"Well I guess that's only fair unlike the other one we've been dealing with that stuttered this one spoke in complete sentences"

"Complete sentences? that's unusual for Demon cat,what'd say?" Shura asked curiously.

It mostly asked what a head start is and if we were gonna hurt him like everyone else."

"Ok,that's good enough for me." Shura immediately runs into the bushes that the demon cat went through.

* * *

 

Leo runs with adrenaline deep into the forest on the dirt path away from everyone,while also keeping an eye out for nocturnal Demons hiding in clumped trees or bushes waiting to attack him.

When Leo believes he's far enough away he takes a break huffing from the amount of running he did and sits on the ground absorbing all the information he's learned.

But it doesn't last long because while he was thinking his ears

twitch hearing 2 people red haired and glasses guy coming in his direction from far away yelling,running,and darts going off when they think they have him.

But there are other demon cats that live in the forest and on the ground that look the same which frustrates them.

Though they start ignoring the cats when they start seeing pawprints,scorched dirt from Leo dragging his flamed tail,and straight lines in the dirt showing the dragging of a wing.

Slightly getting tired of running Leo looks for anything to hide himself from the red haired lady and glasses guy gaining up on spots a huge green bush in front of him looks behind to see if their coming, he sees their hair over the horizon so with the last of his adrenaline he leaps into the bush.

Leo hears them stop in front of the bush so he laid down,curled split tails under him,head down,and wings spread out to "play dead".

Leo kept extremely quiet biting his tongue down hard preventing himself from laughing of the little Blue flames tickling his underside as they flickered. He almost gave his position away when flame haired picked up a stick to poke around the bush to determine if something were hiding in almost yowled when she looked over the bush and stabbed the stick in the black"rock" to see if it would do anything. After that she picked up the stick and tossed it back on the ground having no further use for it.

Even though flame haired tossed the stick away Leo kept extremely quiet to not reveal his position and to eavesdrop what they were saying.

Leo heard flame haired lady say "damn we lost dat demon cat and we were so close."

Yeah I know how you feel Shura I'm 100% sure that cat impersonated my brother. Which proves if he were a demon cat he would never harm Shiemi in anyway because he has a crush on her. He told me about it when he assumed she and I were going out since he was around us when that happened. What he didn't know was that Shiemi needed a tutor and felt embarrassed if

any one else helped her since she always sees Bon get constantly angry at Rin for not knowing the right answers.

"As for attacking Angel,it was merely out of pure instinct."

"That last one the Baldy deserved it and it was hilarious,I got a Picture of him to use as blackmail and it's a great background for my iPhone."

Shura laughed and showed Yukio the picture of Arthur attacked by Leo clawing him in the back. An after photo is Arthur bandaged,conscious,and moping on the ground in front of his clothes on hands and knees,with hands covering his face to show that he's not crying but failing miserably.

About his clothes being destroyed by the demon cat.

"When I asked the others what happened to the demon cat they said they didn't know."

"But thankfully the one they duct taped to the tree snitched about what happened and said that the demon cat was confused by the words Head Start and Grigori."

Shura told Yukio and kept the part of Rin possibly being a demon cat to herself to not flip off Yukio like he did to Shiemi.

"It's manipulating You Shura and we don't have much time until the sun comes up."

Yukio stated in a monotone voice sick of hearing people talk about the demon cat or how it might possibly be Rin in Cat form.

"Yeah your right and I need a beer when were done searching for this damn demon cat." Shura sighed exhausted.

"We could help you Shura and Yukio" Izumo appears along with the others.

"What the hell are you doing here?! the demon cats on the loose and could possibly injure you like it did to Shiemi!"

"We're here to help you catch that demon cat since it not only hurt Shiemi but it's related to Satan." Bon stated while thinking about his ambition to defeat Satan.

"Sensei you need to take a breather it's just a demon cat.

Shima says upon Yukio snapping at them.

"JUST A CAT SHIMA? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK HAVE YOU NOT NOTICED THAT IT HU-"

Yukio collapses to the ground because Shura "accidentally"

shoots Yukio in the shoulder with a tranquilizer dart. She whistles like she didn't do anything and is innocent.

Everyone stares at her surprised and not sure how to react to Shura shooting Yukio while he was ranting about the demon cat.

"If ya serious about finding the demon cat then take these extra guns cause now I gotta take this cat crazy Yukio to camp,and possibly tie him up so when he wakes he ain't runnin out to find the demon cat."

Anyway once you're outta this forest don't mention the word CAT in a sentence near chicken unless you want chicken to attack you."

Shura picks an unconscious Yukio and throws him on her shoulder to began a long walk back to the camp.

"Ok so where should we look?" Bon asked

"I don't know just look around or think like a cat."

Shura yells at them as she began to drag Yukio back to camp.

 

* * *

 

Fuck this is gonna be a long night" Shima stated leaning on his k'rik so show his exhaustion.

"This wouldn't have happened if you let Shimei go Shima." Izumo stated annoyed at Shimas response.

"She told me to let go of her arm because I was cutting off her circulation,then the next thing I'm watching her walk over to the cat,tend to it, get attacked,and pick it up after it attacked giving it a hug." Said Shima

"Yeah…...thats Shiemi for you always caring about injured Demons first then humans later."

Bon stated in a sigh at Shiemi's naïveté.

"Anyway let's look for this demon cat quickly so we can get some sleep because I don't think any of us has ever stayed up this long." Izumo announced then snapped at everyone to hurry up.

"Kon you know about cats,can you tell us if there's a way to lure a cat of hiding?"

Shiemi asked wanting to feel helpful instead of a burden.

"Well there are lot of ways to lure cats out buts it mostly just food and attention they want." Kon replied.

"Well do you have any of those Kon because I know you Always carry that cat toy of yours to play with any cats that you see." Shima asked.

"Yeah I do but I but I don't have enough for everyo-"Bon interrupted Kon upon hearing a noise in the bush.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!"

"I hear something in the bushes moving"

"Do you think it's the Demon Cat?!" Shima asked nervously.

"Probably or it's just a random demon hiding." izumo replied annoyed as usual.

"There's only one way to find out" Shima begins to slowly stick his k'rik through the bush. He feels something immediately grasp onto the the k'rik ring like fish to bait refusing to let go.

And pulls it out quickly to see what it is only to hear a low rumbling growl coming from the rings. Shima freaks out from the growling that he began to shake and swing it off to release the mysterious object.

After a while the mysterious object loses its grip from the rings and landed/slided 2ft away from the exwires on all fours kicking up dirt from the impact. The exwires didn't need their flashlights to see as huge Blue flamed horns suddenly ignited in the dark revealing a snarling,bared teeth,growling,flat ears,arched back, distorted eye, and a severely pissed off demon cat.

"Ummmm…...Bon you're the leader what should we do?" Shima asked nervously.

"We use the tranq- hey Shiemi what do you think you're doing that demon cat is dangerous than before!"

Bon yelled at Shiemi angered by her naï was about to go after Shiemi but Kon stopped him by grabbing his shoulder and warned him. "I know everything there is to cats and when more than one person goes toward an angry cat they get extremely please for Shiemi's safety stay back from the demon cat so she doesn't get hurt."

"Alright fine. Bon sighed in defeat.

Everyone stayed back but had their tranquilizer guns ready should the demon cat decide to attack at any moment.

They watched anxiously as Shiemi approached the demon cat and bend down to its level to be less intimidating.

 ** _Who The Fuck are you?!"_** Leo asked bared fangs enraged from Shimas k'rik poking at his wing through the bush. Only to clamp down on Shimas K'rik ring immediately getting pulled out of the bush and swung around,until Leo realized it won't stop unless he let go of it.

"Its me Shiemi remember the person who healed your wings for you?"

" ** _I don't recall a Shiemi helping me only those people behind you who purposely injured me when I touched a human!"_**

"Surely you remember me,what about when I told you what a hug is do you remember that?"

" ** _No I don't and you better back away from me unless you wanna get hurt Shiemi!"_**

"Fine if you won't listen then I'll have to show you what it is." She picks up the demon cat not heeding its warning,and gets a huge scratch on her check dropping him on the ground to cover the wound.

"I **_tried to warn you,you pathetic human but nooooo you put your pride up over your common sense!"_** Leo stated venomously.

" ** _Shiemi are you Ok?!"_** Leo stands back up after Shiemi dropped him,and begins walking toward her to check on her except stops when he notices the huge scratch he left on her cheek.

 ** _Oh shit I really fucked up now"_** Leo started panicking only seeing trees surrounding him with no way out,but suddenly my ears twitched hearing the loud honking of a car horn couple of feet in front of me. So I turned tail and bolted toward the sound of the car horn while dodging the tranqs everyone was shooting at me thankfully everyone sucked at shooting moving objects. The farther I got away from everyone the tranqs and voices became quiet until I could only hear the padding of my paws on the ground.

Then the padding of my paws completely died out as the sound of cars driving by became louder. I slowly trotted toward the bush sitting down in front of it to catch my breath while figuring out how the hell i'll get through it without destroying my wings.

It took 9 minutes to stop dry heaving that I could finally breathe normal and came up with the 1 one solution that I dreaded to do. I had to walk through it. the bush is in between 2 tall grey slanted mountains which would take forever to climb. So I cautiously folded my Blue leathery wings in and slowly began to belly crawl through the bush occasionally wincing as some of the tiny branches poked into them.

It was all worth it as I could see a hole big enough for my body to pull itself through.

When pulled myself through the hole It felt awesome to be free of the forest and see actual signs humanity for example I could see TCA all lit up and streetlights easier for drivers to see in the dark to prevent them from running over or severely injuring small demons.

I must've been to cocky and naive for believing everyone would stop for me, as I placed my paw on the road to cross I immediately drew it back quickly saving it from almost getting run over.

I waited over an hour to cross hoping the traffic would dissipate but after a while after a while it didn't change so I took a chance jumping across hoods of different passing cars as a safer way to get across the road.

But for some strange reason I stopped on the hood of a taxi,turned my head instinctively to look at the back seat getting a sensation I should know who the person is in the back but I don't since the figure is shrouded in darkness.I squinted to see if I could make out anything as a hint to who the mysterious figure is.

The only hint I got was the figure had red eyes staring back at me,feeling intimidated I arched my back up,swatted my tail against the side,pinned ears back,bared fangs,and hissed as I jumped off the taxi hood of the car until I reached the last car jumping off it onto the bridge then into the water.

What I didn't know was that the figure in the taxi was actually Night.

 

* * *

 

I woke up the next day on a sandy beach confused of what happened and how I ended up in the water. Then the more I became conscious It came all crashing back down to me like a tidal wave. Apparently it was so bad that I unintentionally yowled out in pain hoping it would stop but it made matters worse,I saw 2 exorcists coming toward me so I got up and ran away as fast as I could cause I knew those exorcists were just bored and wanted to kill some time by harming demons for fun whether illegal or not

" ** _Shit I've really gotta hide somewhere"_** Leo sprinted on the sidewalk looking left and right for any potentially camouflaged hiding areas in the city. While running I quickly turned my head around to look how far I was from the Exorcists chasing after were far away in the distance but that didn't give me any comfort watching them push their way through the crowd of people.

 

Not wasting any time I continued, I thought all hope was lost when stumbled a Cat cafe. I quickly went through the cat door and hid in the nearest Cat tree in the bottom hole just in time cause the Exorcists barged in asking anyone if they have seen a black,white faced,split tailed cat come through here they laughed and stated no Cat has ever existed, and they keep track of all the cats they have that live in the Cafe.

The owner comes over to show them a binder of cats the exorcist flip through it and thank the owner then apologize for interrupting their business having no further need to stay they leave.

Exhausted from running I curled up in a ball camouflaging myself to look like a Black cat to avoid suspicion and possibly kicked out as I saw other cats living in the cafe with collars,bells,tags,expertly groomed,and getting adopted by some unknown stranger.

I didn't have of those fancy items. Nor did I give shit about it as those items identify cats to be an enslaved pet whose only job is acting,cute,adorable,and a companion to humans talking to pets like they were babies.

 

After that thought I finally gave into sweet blissful sleep. Hours later I was suddenly startled awake feeling human hands yank me hard on the scruff,out of the brown cat tree hole,watching as the human headed toward the back door opened it and threw me out in the back landing in the mud puddle.

The human seemed extremely pissed off as she yelled at me :"DAMN FILTHY DEMON CAT YOU DON'T BELONG IN THE CAFE AS YOU'RE NOTHING BUT WORTHLESS TRASH LIVING ON THE STREETS!"

After yelling she slammed the door. I got up from the mud puddle to shake all of the mud off my chest,back,underside,and wings.

I stopped shaking when I felt most of the mud was off my fur.I then sat down on the wet gravel ground to look down at my reflection in the mud puddle realizing the human was right I do look filthy.

My Blue fur was ruffled,wings were covered in scars,Holy Water burns covered my body,dried crusted blood wings, and my medium round Blue flame tail threatened to extinguish out of extreme exhaustion.

**_ What else could possibly go wrong today other than more abuse/torture from those damn humans?!" _ **

I suddenly heard loud Thunder and looked up to see Dark Storm Clouds gathering together in the sky, While looking up I felt the first raindrop hit My shoulder followed by more until it was a downpour.

" ** _Well might as stay out in the open seeing no shelter in sight and hopefully the rain will kill me by acquiring pneumonia or putting out this dying flame…."_** My vision begin to go blurry at the same time my flame started flickering indecisive whether it should go out or not. It was now the size of a tall candle wick with enough force to be easily blown out like a birthday candle.

After watching my tail flickering I collapsed on my side next to the mud puddle hoping to never wake up again. I heard the loud clacking of boots running across the crosswalk including the splashing of boots hitting the water.

The boots stepped on the wet gravel creating a wet,Squishy,crunchy sound while walking toward me to suddenly stop a short distance directly in front of me.

But that's not all whoever was in front of me reeked of Holy water,blessed bullets,Darts,Holy ash,and Sage.

I wanted to get away but I couldn't due to me Weak,exhausted,and defenseless.

" ** _Oh goodie an exorcist came by to fulfill my Wish of putting me out of my misery!_** "

" ** _So how are you gonna do it; Spray Holy Water on me, shoot blessed bullets,Darts,Sprinkle Holy ash on me, or better yet repeating Sutras while waving around Sage in the air banishing me to Gehenna?!"_**

 

_ What no why the hell would I do that to a demon cat?!" _

" ** _Ummmmm…I'm a demon and your an Exorcist it's basic logic."_**

_ But I'm not an ordinary exorcist,I'm just like you except without the flames,infection,severe injuries,and looking pathetic." _

" ** _Wait a minute don't tell your actually him?!"_**

"If _you mean by my name Night than your correct!"_

" ** _Oh….th...an...k go...od ne….ss thought you were an Exorcist out to kill meee….." I finally gave into unconsciousness thankful it wasn't an exorcist out to kill me._**

" _Hey don't fall asleep your flamed tails almost out!"_

( **Wheezy breathing)**

 

_ Awww shit now he's got fucking Pneumonia!" _

_"I hope Monaka knows how to cure Pneumonia._ "

Night picks up the demon cat off the ground wiping off the gravelstuck to its fur so he could delicately wrap its wings around its body to easily slide the split tails inside it creating a thermal blanket the demon cat started shivering from the harsh rain and strong gusts of wind.

Not wasting any time Night walked back out of the alley way onto a street corner to wave down any taxis in service,still holding onto the demon cat in the crook of his arm. Thankfully the one that appeared happen to be a cat friendly cab allowing only cats and no other demons into the cab.

As Night got in the taxi the driver tossed him a towel to dry off the rain splattered on the inside of the door handle.

After Night finished wiping the droplets of rain off the door handle,Night handed him back the old worn out concerned driver passed him back a new towel to use as a blanket for Night to place on the shivering cat to keep warm even though its wings were delicately tucked in tight.

The demon cat just laid down in the empty seat beside Night curled up in the blanket content of the warmth instead of the freezing cold rain.

Night then just looked out the taxi window thinking about the demon cats origins before he found him almost dead.

Night tuned back in when the driver asked him where he was headed,he responded to Monakas mansion without making eye contact to the driver still looking out the window wondering about the cat.

It wasn't a long drive but only 2 hours with the occasional mumbling or meowing of the mysterious demon cat.

 

When they got to the mansion Night attempted to remove the blanket away from the demon cat who was deeply curled into it refusing to let the warmth escape.

The more he did it the demon cat got angrier and started hitting it's tail hard against the seat showing it's agitation,the driver felt bad and let Night keep it because it seems more attached to it and he doesn't want to have a scratched up taxi cab. Night thanked him picked up the demon cat and payed him.

* * *

 

Even though the demon cat looked content Night knew better that it was actually sick judging by the symptoms he saw earlier.

So he dashed toward the door where first met Monaka when he exorcised Pazuzu from her uncle. Instead of knocking he just opened the door letting himself in even though he knew it was terrible manners.

Monaka would understand that anytime he opened the door something was dire of emergency. So it's no surprise she ran out of the kitchen busy making tea a favorite pastime on rainy days to see what Night has brought to her this time.

She saw the demon cat and jogged toward it and noticed all the severe injuries,the one that stood out the most to her was the dying flame tail.

They switched out cats with Monaka getting the demon cat and Night having Oreo jump onto his shoulder. Oreo was a white socked,black tail and white tail,orange horns,black body,and White chested cat sidhe.

Oreo wanted to know all about the newcomer but Night told him he doesn't really know that much about he'll have to wait until he wakes up to answer all their questions.

Oreo was disheartened but understood Night saw this and told him to go help Monaka with the demon cat. Oreo asked "why?" "I have important paperwork I need to do for the if there's any change in his condition come and get me especially if he's awake or talking."

Oreo jumped off his shoulder to do as Night said.

Monaka placed the injured demon cat on a similar bed she used to heal Night when he was a this one had a built in heating pad.

She got out some Ivs to fill with anesthesia keeping him unconscious and docile while she worked on his injuries. She started with the wings applying aloe Vera to them, then stitched the rest of the smaller patches up that couldn't be healed with aloe Vera.

Next she focused on the shoulder blade where she applied aloe Vera paste. After that she replaced the morphine with an IV filled with Yerba Santa to clear out the Pneumonia and making breathing easier for the demon for the flamed tail she left it alone since she figured it would get bigger on its own the more the demon cat slept. Extremely confident

she used the correct medicine she got up from the floor walked away silently slowly sliding the door closed to not wake him up. She left Oreo in charge to watch and report the status of the demon cat.

 

* * *

 

(3 days later)

I slowly opened my eyes with everything around me extremely blurry especially the cat in front of me who looked Kuro except he didn't have orange horns nor a black and white split tail.

I decided to make my presence known to the strange cat figure by asking:

"Who the hell are you?"

"My names Oreo and we thought you were in Coma because of how long you were out for."

"How long was I out for Oreo?"

"I'm not good at math but probably 3 days or at least a week."

"3 days!"

"Damn I wonder why Leo put me through so much shit!"

 

**_ I already apologized to you Rin for taking over your body what else do you want from me?!" _ **

"Nothing I just need some space alone cause this mental conversation is giving me a huge while I have my alone time can you please just go back to your room and read some of the manga that's on the bookshelf."

" ** _Sure thing i've always wanted to read some but i couldn't bear to touch them for fear of destroying it whenever I unintentionally go rogue."_**

 _First symptom of mad cat disease talking to yourself."_ Night appears through the sliding door then leans on the wall waiting for the demon cat to finish talking to himself.

Rin(cat) notices him and almost jumps in the air like a cat seeing a cucumber if it weren't for the Ivy stuck to his leg.

"Didn't mean to startle you just came to check on you since I heard you talking to yourself. My Cat sidhe friend informed me that you were awake,So do you mind telling me your story before I found behind the back alley way of the Cat Café."

 

I….I don't remember a Cat cafe,but I do know before I became this I went rogue after amaimon endangered my friends fighting him cracking Kurikara,landing in front of the clown creating a wall of flames blocking his view and getting an unimaginable pain as my bones and organs rearranged themselves.

Once it finished I wanted to collapse but the damn clown kept me awake to explain everything that has happened to me and I had to meet some guy named Night, to help me get back to normal.

After that I ran off crashed into a tree getting severely injured,then asking myself how I got to one forest to another but unexpectedly I called a part of me called "instincts who explained everything that's happened to me.

And I'm forced to take care of my demon conscious because He has to guide me safely to Nights house so he doesn't have time to take care of him.

apparently were suppose to be balanced but when I convinced myself I'm human and not demon it threw everything out of balance thus creating a mental cage for him due to my denial. He showed me him he looked extremely pathetic and depressed.

We left Instincts became one with me,I got back in control,headed toward Shiemi a friend of mine heal my wounds but when she got to the shoulder injury that's when things turned to hell cause the stick she pulled out caused my tail to flare up from the pain, I calmed down only to be attacked by my brother who perceived me as a threat, got attacked by everyone,Shiemi broke free from someone's grasp, ran toward me to put more what she calls "Sanche" on wings which felt nice until I was pulled back into my conscious coming face to face to my extremely jealous Demon side whose name is Leo.

 

Tried to convince Leo she's nice but had none of it left in a swirl of Blue flames leaving me all alone until he came back I woke up here."

" _Shit how the hell did you even survive through all of that you should be dead as no demon cat can make it that far without getting exhausted."_

Pure determination I guess and I wasn't in control Leo was."

…..(looks behind Night to see an all too familiar sword.)

"Hey wait a minute why do you have my sword strapped to your back?!"

" _This is my sword,you're not the only one who had their demon heart sealed in a sword you know."_

* * *

 

Ok, then prove it"

(Unsheathed sword to prove to he wasn't lying)

Holy Shit you have Red Flames yet you're not related Satan, Damn your Lucky all my flames have caused is nothing but trouble,bad luck,and persecution from everyone that knows who I truly am."

_ Don't worry I was like that too, except I wasn't related to Satan but an underling that a demon named Pazuzu used as entertainment upon seeing all the pain I went through as extremely funny. I used to have wings like you but he ripped them off like it wasn't nothing. _

_ People threw things at me,kicked,and urinated on because of how pathetic and unclean I looked to everyone that saw I hid in a bush to escape Pazuzu's torture,abuse,and let my injuries heal. _

_ I saw a girl come in my direction afraid she would abuse me I swiped at her to scare her away,instead she came back to give me flowers to show that not everything is scary but beautiful. _

_ After that I stayed with her while my injuries healed and began trusting her,whenever I was with her while she planted flowers she told me she wished I was human so she could talk to me more and yet I couldn't respond because I was a demon cat. _

_ But Pazuzu caught wind of the girl I was living with and possessed her uncle to influence her, The more her uncle was around she lost freedom and grew extremely ill I couldn't do anything as Pazuzu contained more power than any other demon. _

_ She asked me to come near her and explained to me what happened to her parents, she said it was all her fault for them drowning when they came to save was extremely distraught and begged me to not leave her. _

_ I did promise not leave her because she's my friend and I wanted Pazuzu gone so no other person has to go through what she did. I confronted Pazuzu and yelled at him saying we demons are horrible creatures and worthless beings,Pazuzu got enraged by that comment and reminded me Im nothing but trash. After he left I was still on the floor believing this was the end for me but I got up and decided it wasn't the end for me. _

_ If I died I would've proved Pazuzu right and his reign of terror would've continued,even though I was weak I wandered around looking for Exorcists to listen to my plea of becoming an exorcist. _

_ I did and when they saw me to them I looked like a young demon that was about to die they wanted to finish me off believing I was suffering. One of the exorcists put the other on hold because he realized I was about to speak I begged them to please teach me how to kill demons. _

_ They talked about it and agreed they would teach me how to kill demons but they had to go talk to Mephisto, he saw me and laughed for a while of a demon cat becoming an exorcist but I brought up the name "Pazuzu" he immediately stopped laughing and got serious. _

_ I got accepted and within a few years I became a full time exorcist an defeated Pazuzu finally freeing her of his reign of terror. After saying goodbye I watched from the tree and saw how happy she was before Pazuzu destroyed her I left to go on another assigned mission. _

 


	7. Night in Shining armor (Part 2)

But what's the name of the girl you were talking about?"

_ Her names Monaka" _

"Well i've dealt with worse than you have while a demon."

" _Oh yeah how so?"_

I'm related to Satan or as people know me:Son of Satan,antichrist,Spawn of Satan,and demon."

Well at least you didn't watch your dad get possesed by Satan,and stab himself in the heart an attempt to save me from being taken to Gehenna by Satan whose sole purpose was to turn me full demon using my body as a vessel to conquer Assiah.

After Satan left I immediately unsheathed Kurikara which blasted out a wave of flames from the 15 years it's been sheathed and destroyed the gate by slicing it between the eyes.

Once the gate was destroyed I cried near him while blaming myself for Shiros death because we had a fight and the last thing I told him was "Don't ever act fatherly toward me again!"

Later we had the funeral and I called his friend which supposedly would protect me but said that was a personal matter and this one is just pure business. He gave me 3 choices of how I could die: kill myself,Kill them an run,or just let them kill me.I surprised him by saying I wanted to be an exorcist. Which he thought was funny because I was the Son of Satan wanting to be an exorcist.

He asked why. I said to kicks Satans ass, He told me its a long and not easy journey that I'll face many difficult paths. I said I'm neither human nor demon but the only thing to do now is to move on and become an exorcist.

_ Shit I forgot about you related to Satan, which is really f***ed up even though you didn't have a choice sounds 10x worse than related to Pazuzu. _

Who the hell is Pazuzu?"

" _He's the king of wind demons"_

" _Mephistos right Satan's Son becoming an Exorcist is an extremely funny and hilarious idea of a joke."_

"HEY I will become the best Exorcist and Palladian anyone has ever seen!"

" _A Palladian that's even funnier than you becoming an Exorcist. I've heard Mephisto tell me about your wonderful grades,Yet your brother is your teacher you should've been having good grades because he knows everything and should been able to help you out. Also a Paladin doesn't just magically happen you have to study hard."_

"Well I'm not the type to just sit around and do nothing."

"I _didn't know you had ADD"_

"What?"

" _ADD: Attention Deficient Disorder or the inability to stay still for very long"_

"And possible Dyslexia"

" _Does your brother know about it?"_

"Hell no!"

 _Geez no need to get defensive it's just a question"_ Night stated.

I'm just frustrated that Yukio attacked me when Shiemi pulled a stick out of my shoulder causing me to flame up, dealing with a demon cat, my demon conscious/side named Leo is a giant Bitch when left alone too long for fear of me ignoring or abandoning him, and when I convinced myself i'm human not a demon it threw everything out of balance.

" _Thats a lot to handle"_

Yeah, you never answered my question of where my sword is."

" _I do know where it is but I can't tell you because you're not ready. And like you said you aren't balanced with your demon side, which increases the chance of your sword breaking causing Leo too take control of you again like he did in the forest."_

He was about to walk out the sliding door realizing how exhausted I was from talking but I asked one more important nagging question on my mind.

" _Hey before You leave you never told me your name."_ He turns back to me.

"Isn't obvious?and I already know your name...Rin Okumara"

After he left through the sliding door I instantly fell back to sleep automatically feeling my conscious getting gently pulled down until It stopped when I gently landed on the White floor all curled up in a ball just like my physical was quiet and peaceful until 5 minutes later when I heard loud running footsteps coming toward me. I didn't move cause I already knew it was Leo. But I didnt expect him to stand in front of me wearing Grey Sweatpants and a Blue Tshirt. Only to then get picked up and hugged tightly against his shoulder knocking the air out of me. Thankfully he released me and explained why he gave me a hug.

" ** _I'm just so glad your back ! and I aplogize for taking over your body I was just Jealous that you got Freedom While I suffered completely alone with you being my only friend._**

**_ I just snapped afraid you were going to forget about me while Shiemi was touching you. But now I know shes a friend and not an enemy." _ **

Then with the snap of his fingers we were back into his room landing in the top bunk bed Leo was already under the blankets,While I'm over in the far corner with his tail gently wrapped around my torso as a comfort one of my tails touched his it released a tiny Blue spark making me immediately flinch it away from it. After that I finally fell asleep only to hear someone say "Its finally begun."


End file.
